There has been conventionally disclosed in Patent Literature 1 a vehicle traction control device configured to reduce a tolerable slip (target slip) of a driving wheel in a case where an auxiliary transmission included in a four-wheel drive vehicle is in low gear in order to improve ground-covering properties on an off road. This device is configured to reduce the tolerable slip of the driving wheel and execute idling inhibitory control so as to achieve traction control (hereinafter, referred to as TRC (registered trademark)) in accordance with a driver's intention of emphasizing the ground-covering properties.